Angel of Music
by Astellya
Summary: Parker loves to hear Hardison play his violin. Parker/Hardison One-shot.


**A/N: **I saw The Phantom of the Opera today in the theatre and it was awesome. Like, beyond awesome. Anyways, I thought of this… in the middle of the show. …I have ideas in weird places.

_And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head…_

_The Angel of Music sings songs in my head…_

She was haunted by his music. Since he played the Stradivarius he had taken up the violin once again. She heard him practicing all the time. Sometimes, she broke into his apartment and hid in his air vent, listening. Often times she fell asleep there. He had the power to calm her busy and troubled mind. And she dreamed of his music.

Parker was never a music person. Sure, she liked it. But she never played an instrument or sang, really. She did sing in her shower sometimes but only when she was sure no one could hear her. But, whenever Hardison played the violin, she couldn't do anything but listen. He absolutely captivated her with the sweet singing of his violin.

She was currently in his vent, her head resting on her arms. Her eyes were closed and she was humming along gently. Hardison was playing a familiar piece, one he had been struggling over for about a week now. He stumbled over notes, his mistakes glaringly obvious. But that made it better for Parker, somehow. She could listen to his progress as he went from starting a piece to perfecting it. She began to doze off, calmed by his mutterings and casual playing. Soon she was asleep.

_Hardison was playing his violin, dressed in his tux. He stood alone on the huge stage which was lit by only a spotlight. The rest of the theatre was dark and empty. Parker stood in the audience as he tuned. He drew the bow across the string and a clear A rang out through the theatre. She hummed it back quietly in response, her soul filling with music. He played a piece she recognized, Andrew Lloyd Webber's violin solo for _Angel of Music. _She hummed along with him as his music filled the hall. _

_Suddenly, the music stopped. "Parker?" he asked. "Parker?" _

_She frowned. What did he want?_

"_Parker!" _

She opened her eyes and she looked straight into Hardison's. She jerked back, startled. "Parker?" he repeated. "Uh, why are you in my air vent?"

Parker blushed profusely, embarrassed. "I, uh… I like hearing you practice," she confessed.

"You know, you could've just asked," he told her. He moved away from the opening of the vent. "Why don't you come outta there?" She nodded and crawled out and he replaced the vent screen.

"How did you know I was in there?" she asked.

"You were humming. I wasn't aware that people could sleep-sing, but you did it. And well. I thought I was going crazy at first."

"Sorry…"

He grinned at her. "How often do you sleep there?"

"Occasionally I fall asleep," she confessed shyly.

"Tell you what, Mama. I'll keep practicing and you can sleep in the guest room," he said.

She smiled. "Okay!" She bounded to the nearest room, launching herself on the bed.

"Actually, that's my—nevermind," he said. How crazy did he have to be to send her out of his room? She kicked off her shoes and snuggled under the covers, grinning the whole time. He looked at her for a moment longer before moving back to his living room. He picked up his violin and took a breath, setting his bow on the string. He placed his first finger on the A string.

_Father once spoke of an angel_

_I used to dream he'd appear_

_Now as I sing I can sense him_

_And I know he's here_

Hardison played the song Parker had been humming and she slowly felt herself slip into sleep once again. He loved playing when he knew she was listening. She was his muse.

From that day on, Hardison would practice and Parker would sit on his couch or sometimes sleep in his vent (she claimed it was more comfortable than the floor). And sometimes, when Hardison was finished practicing, he would put down his violin to go to bed and Parker would be there, sound asleep.

_The Angel of Music sings songs in my head…_

_The Angel of Music sings songs in my head._

**A/N: **There it is. And, people really do sleep-sing. I do it all the time. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
